Sora (Cure Sphere)
is a minor character of Cure Sphere, a different kind of Pretty Cure. Sora is a shy and very lonely girl, who lives with her grandmother and just transferred to middle school when the season started. She is a real introverted person, who has problems with making new friends after she had lost her parents a year ago. After isolating herself, Sora has found her passion in everything related to computers and eventually met Chuhaku 5, a pixel of the Cure Sphere, who helped her to become . Character Information Sora is an introverted and very lonely girl, who seems to have serious problem talking with other people. Just a year ago, Sora has lost her parents to an accident the two were involved in. Since that day, Sora lives with her grandmother, who is the only person she ever interacts with. Sora appears to be afraid of making new friends, as in her opinion friends and family only lead to pain. However, Sora feels lonely in real life and thus hides herself in the online world quite a lot. Yet, instead of interacting with people on the internet, Sora likes experimenting with her newest hobby: Soon after moving into her grandmother's house, Sora has become fascinated by computers and has learned a lot about them. After meeting Chuhaku 5 and becoming a Pretty Cure, Sora becomes slightly more opened and also smiles a lot more in front of her friends. She still hasn't made any new friends in real life, but at least started to share her opinions with others. She is still calm and usually prefers to hide everyone's everyday life, but also learned how to laugh with others. However, she doesn't become "fully human" until she has entered the Cure Sphere and fights against the Dark Sphere with her Cure friends. Relationships *'Sora's Grandmother:' Since her parents passed away, Sora has been living with her grandmother. Sora really loves her grandmother, as she is the only person she can still trust. Being the only family Sora has left, Sora sometimes fears the day when she'll leave this world to live within a higher world. *'Igarashi Raiden:' After learning about Sora's hacking skills, Raiden has contacted her in hope that Sora can help the Cures to escape from the Cure Sphere. Sora accepted his request to help him and continued to chat with Raiden. At first, they stayed in contact merely to solve the problem with the missing Gate of Net. But over the time, the two have become somewhat like friends and Sora always looks forward to read his messages. Cure Printemps is Sora's Pretty Cure alter ego, who became a Cure after entering the Cure Sphere. Her pixel is Chuhaku 5, a quite experienced pixel. Sora became Cure Printemps for the first time in episode 37. She joined an existing Pretty Cure team in the same episode. Etymology Sora - Sora is a Japanese given name, which literally means "sky". The word sora is usually written as 空. Cure Printemps - "Printemps" is French and means "spring". Trivia *After transforming into Cure Printemps, she joined a team whose name and other members remain unknown. References Category:Cure Sphere (Fan Series) Category:Green Cures